Hidden Behind Masks
by WeLiveForTheMoment
Summary: Three weeks, three weeks was all it took. To turn everything I ever believed in, into ashes. "Maybe I do understand Cato better than I think, how much pain we are both in, how much we really cannot trust anyone but ourselves. We hide our real emotions and show the demon within us to keep us strong." Cato Johanna Johto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games or these characters. Kinda wish i did though.**

**This is a new concept for me, and only thought of it last night :D hope you like it.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_Three weeks, three weeks was all it took. To turn everything I ever believed in, into ashes._**

**_All those stolen glances, I never truly understood the effect he had on me and me on him. _**

**"_Maybe I do understand Cato better than I think, how much pain we are both in, how much we really cannot trust anyone but ourselves. We hide our real emotions and show the demon within us to keep us strong." Cato + Johanna = Johto fanfic._**

* * *

**_Johanna POV_**

"The Victor of the 71st Hunger Games is Johanna Mason of District 7" The loud voice echo's though out the arena.

Why echo? It's just me, and that's when it hits. I'm the only one left; I have singly defied the expectations of the whole country. Shit. Mum always told me I had a knack of finding trouble. The large hovercraft which circled the arena dropped and electric shock ladder which encases my body with a shock which numbs your muscles. I look around at the arena I know will now have a home in my nightmares, all the faces I have mutilated, all the death that I have seen and done myself.

The doctors push me into a white medical bed checking my wounds. They put a gas mask over me to start the surgery's to help heal my markings that lay bleeding on my body. I look towards the doctors, one pair of eyes look at me with their green eyes like the trees that surround my little run down shack at home. That's when I notice, they look like Jarrahs. My eyes go as wide as dinner plates, when Jarrah brings out the axe that I had hit him with and smiled down at me.

"Jo, Jo," he shakes his head as he presses the axe to my neck, as I'm trying to stay awake from the knock out gas. " Maybe you shouldn't of thrown this lovely specimen of an axe at my head with my back turned, we were supposed to be allies, but I guess not, I think this is going to be more fun for me than you." As quickly as lightning the axe dropped towards my neck. That's where I scream.

I sit up, shaking and tears finding their way down my cheeks. I look around my room, my ears trying to pick up any movement within my Victors House. Nothing. That's all that I feel nothing.

_**So this is a little sneak peak of what is to come, NEVER BEFORE HAS a CATO and JOHANNA Fanfiction be done, so be PROUD, and REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, okay now i know im not the only one with a Johanna and cato fanfic, sorry. :D so anyway, i thought that this could be a quick update for all of you, i do know what i want to do for this story, yet its going to be kinda hard to get to that point but ill try and work at it. Anyway this is the next chapter, at the moment it may seem a little jumpy its just that i want you guys to see the johanna that i see when i think about her for the character, kinda the back story to everything. yet we will get to introduce cato in the next chapter :D YESSS! haha so hopefully you like it.**

* * *

The sounds of mockingjays whistling outside of the window means the beginning of a new day.

'Jo…..' a figure yells and jumps on me, with a little giggle escaping their lips.

I grumble and pull the blanket over my head more, as I roll over and push the figure off the bed.

'Come on Jo, you promised me' a little boys voice rung out though the room.

My little brother has come to wake me up to teach him how to hold an axe and cut up fire wood. He now classifies himself as a big boy now that he is 5 and wants to learn everything. His light brown hair dishevelled and his bright blue eyes look at me with such happiness, how could I not refuse?

'Okay Nathaniel, just hold on would you' I say as I pull the blanket off 'Have you had breakfast yet?'

I pull on my flannelette jacket as I walk down stairs with my brother in tow.

'No, not yet' as he skips towards the kitchen. I look around down stairs for my mother or even my father, I guess they must have already gone to work. You see my mother is a healer she is amazing with herbs and cure nearly everything, and my father well he has taught me everything he knows.

I walk to our cupboard scarce of any food, nothing there that will substantially feed us. I look out the back window facing towards our back yard, we owned 2 chickens and their eggs will make a delicious breakfast for us.

'Hey Nat, can you go see if there are any eggs in the chook pen?' as I try and find a pan to cook them in. He walks out the back towards the chook pen.

I'm interrupted by a knock at the front door, confused, I answer it.

The young adult standing there with his big build from working as a logger, he smiles his breathtaking smile.

'Hi, I was wondering if you had a spare axe I could borrow, my father took the home one to work this morning?' Somewhere when he began talking I stopped breathing. Hell I'm a girl with needs and by the looks of him I'm pretty sure he could.

He clears his throat. Shit, 'Uh, yeah… out the back umm… I'll show you?' as he follows me through my house towards the back yard.

Holly hell Jo, be calm, he may be incredibly good looking with his big build, green eyes and oh my god the best colour of honey brown, but who notices?

'Jo, look…look the chickens have laid 6 eggs can you believe it? 6, wow that's enough… who's that?' Nathaniel asks excitedly yet concerned.

I look towards my brother as I take a step forward yet before I could talk, the boy replied to my brother.

'My names Jarrah, I live next door' He smiles and hold his hand out for Nathaniel to shake.

Automatically my brother smiles 'It's nice to meet you!, Jo here is going to teach me how to chop up firewood today'

Jarrah turns and looks at me 'Well how about in a couple of years you can come see me and I will help you learn how to log? How does that sound?' he asks my brother.

Nathaniel gasps in surprise 'Really? That would be fantastic'

That was the last time I saw my brother happy, I never got to see his face smile at me or laugh his childish laugh because a day later was the reaping's of the 71st Hunger games.

I awaken from my day dream, to remember where I was.

I look around the capital train as we are speeding away from the home I cannot call home anymore. I look towards the TV as they show a re-run of the reaping's of this year's reaping's. My tributes this year have no chance of getting past the bloodbath; they look at me as if I can eat them for dinner. I probably could, yet couldn't bring myself to be nice to them. They need to understand the victors of the games are not happy; we are all haunted, especially me. I am haunted by everything that has happened, the games, the death of my family, Jarrah; they all haunt me every day. I put on this mask every day to hid what I'm feeling to the rest of the public, yet it's the emotion I wish I really could feel, yet I cannot bring myself to feeling so.

'Johanna' my counterpart Blight command's me to face him in a conversation 'It's time for the meeting'

I sigh internally yet snap back at Blight, 'Of course it is dipshit.'

* * *

**Finially got to the 'Real' time, i wanted you to know more about her as a more emotional chacter and why she hides it, so hopefully that did it. And again i am going to say CATO WILL POP UP NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW BELOW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I am so sorry i havn't updated in a while, i've been sick and doing assignments for uni. Its been so stressful. yet i have been writing this chapter for a week now inbetween doing assesment. anyway i know its short and i really really want to have longer chapters but i couldnt keep you guys waiting any more so i needed to UPDATE. :D Anyway, me and my bestfriend are going to LA for 3 weeks next year how exciting :D CANNOT WAIT. so YAY. even though its ages away i am so excited :D Has everyone brought their hunger games dvd, OMG ALL THE EXTRAS TO DIE FOR :D**

**Anyway please enjoy, and remember i dont have a beta :D haha so ENJOY**

**We Live For The Moment**

* * *

What do you think happens when you have 24 other people in a room discussing strategies who which one of this year's tributes will win? Yelling, smashing of fine diamond glassware and a whole hell of death glares, because everyone in this room is an experienced killer. Each one has won a Hunger game, each one has memories they wish to forget. Everyone is always haunted never mind where there from or when they won their game, no one ever forgets the ones they killed to survive. I look around the room at my fellow victors we were all in agreement; Cato of district 2 is more than likely to win. The boy that was chosen was huge and built in muscle, with thick short blond hair in spikes. I have to say he is pretty damn cute. The intensity of his blue eyes is like ice, freezing me in a stare. Yet, even though it is only his picture being shown I still feel heat forming on my cheeks. I look around the room to see if anyone had noticed which they hadn't thank god. Beside me I look towards one of my best friends now, her and her partner won their game last year together, it was the first time in history of the hunger games that two tributes have won. Uninterested in what was being said Katniss twirled the bottom of her braid around her finger in a daze and the occasional sigh escaped her lips. With hunter expertise she notices me looking at her and raises an eye brow in question.

Suddenly the door opens from the escort from my district 'Johanna darling, I just got a message from the capitol saying that the trainer who is supposed to train the tributes for the axe throwing and holding station died this morning. President Snow would love you to teach the tributes how to do it; he did say you could get an extra bonus in your next pay.' Emerald, named after the gem, fit her entirely too well with her green skin and all. This was an offer I couldn't refuse. The last time I refused Snow, well, let's just say that it's something I dream about the most. He offered me up as a Capitol prostitute at the tender age of 16. I had to refuse I was 16 and never been kissed or even had a boyfriend, I couldn't do that. I still haven't had a boyfriend or even been kissed now, no one wants too, they're too scared of me, too scared that I will kill them because I put up this mask of cruelty to hide the fact that I'm broken inside. I look at Emerald and do a swift nod in confirming that I will do it, wanting nothing else to do with her I face back towards my fellow victors, who all look at me with sad or even jealous eyes.

For the rest of the discussion I zone out and look at the surrounding scenery which we bypass on our way towards the capitol. We are currently passing through the higher districts, meaning we will be at the capitol in the morning. The only thing recognisable to me is the bright lights which illuminate the towns. The bright lights signalling life, signalling the power, the power over the capitol has over all of us. As I sigh, I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up to the owner, my best friend, my saviour, the person who I wish could have told me about defiance; Blight.

He moved his head in the direction of the door. Time to leave he was silently saying. I nodded my head in confirmation and followed him out into the hallway towards our carriage. Somewhere along the way I got distracted, because of the laughing I was hearing throughout the train, laughing was just everywhere and I know why, they want to live as much as possible before going in. yet one laugh in particular was the most haunting, it sounded almost like… no, it couldn't be, it was too strong, too old to be Nate's, but my body knew I had to see the person who sounded so much like my brother. I swiftly walk towards the door that held that most wonderful laugh.

Yet before I could even reach for the handle the door slid open. Stupid automatic doors, I inwardly slap myself for being so stupid. All the laughing stopped, and two pairs of eyes found mine. I pull up my mask and smirk, my eyes close in on what they were doing, looking to the girl first, blonde, skinny yet has muscles, her green eyes sparkling with accomplishment. Glimmer; District 1 female tribute, only reasonable with a bow, but deadly with manipulation and sex appeal. My eyes finally land on the male. No point in explaining I already know him like the back of my hand. I've watched guys like him many times before; Arrogant, idiotic and also damn sexy as hell. His blonde hair dishevelled from what 'activities' they were just participating in, Red lipstick stains around his sharp chiselled jaw, the smile with mischievous intentions yet his eyes said it all, the colour of ice, yet felt like steel as he looks towards me.

I raise my eye brow and smirk 'What do we have here, two naughty tributes which couldn't keep their hands off each other' as I walk closely towards them. Both not making a movement, I face glimmer and put my lips to her ear 'You do know he is only doing this for fun, the second you turn your back your dead, yet I recon your to stupid to even figure that out. I know girls like you, you will follow him though training, follow him throughout the arena, yet at first chance he sees that he doesn't need you any more' She sucks in her breath 'Your dead.'

With a laugh I exit the room not before I heard his comment.

'I wouldn't mind a girl with as much destruction in her path like you do, one its entertaining and two, well let's just say it would be amazing in bed.' His honey voice floated towards me.

Before I could turn around to tell him to stuff it where the light don't shine, the automatic door closed, leaving me to wonder exactly why I said that to her, why in the world his voice sounds like honey, and lastly why I cannot get him out of my head.

* * *

**So i finially introduced CATO. i know right like FINALLY :D anyway, this is only the beginning of their sorta not there yet relationship. but i can tell you now i have alot of things in mind for this pair :D So Please Review :D THANK YOU.**

**If i hit 10 reviews i will update this weekend :D **

**SO REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!._**

**_I am currently on holidays so that is why im posting yay, hopefully i will have another one up in 2 days so be hopeful. Anyway i have had this chapter writen for a while, but because of my end of term exams at uni ive just been so busy. i know i know, im sorry._**

**_But anyway hopefully you like it :D_**

**_WeLiveForTheMoment_**

* * *

_With a laugh I exit the room not before I heard his comment. _

'_I wouldn't mind a girl with as much destruction in her path like you do, one its entertaining and two, well let's just say it would be amazing in bed.' His honey voice floated towards me._

_Before I could turn around to tell him to stuff it where the light don't shine, the automatic door closed, leaving me to wonder exactly why I said that to her, why in the world his voice sounds like honey, and lastly why I cannot get him out of my head. _

* * *

I twist and turn in my crisp sheets unable to fall asleep. I sigh 'this is hopeless' as I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash my face.

'Nothing is hopeless, you don't have nothing jojo, you have everything inside of you?' a voice said from behind me.

I spin around to see my little brother sitting on the edge of my bed with a smile on his face, this isn't the first time he has come to me.

I smile; he was always wiser that what I gave him credit for. I walk over to him and ruffle the hair on his head and pulled him into me. I sit there with Nathaniel on my lap, just like the old days. I don't remember how long I sat there for but the only thing that woke me up from my ravine was the sense of movement.

A swift knock on the door alerted me to the person waiting outside; I slowly got up out of the sheets of my bed and made my way over to the door. The doorknob cold in my hand as I turned it, allowed me to see who it was.

'My goodness, it is nearly noon and you are not up yet and talking with your tributes such a good mentor you are; aren't you Johanna?' Dripping with sarcasm, my districts escort Emerald pulls me out of my room and into the hall, in attempt for me to follow her to the dining cart. I allow her to pull me there, with the biggest scowl on my face as we enter the bright sunny room.

I rub at my eyes, with all this sun at once it feels as if I have a hangover, and not quite sure if it was possible even sober. I stalk towards the Number 7 table which is near the centre of the cart and crash down beside Blight. Without even realising how hungry I was, I allowed myself to start eating, I pulled everything imaginable onto my plate without any care who sees. In the middle of stuffing a piece of toast into my mouth, I hear a throat clear.

I look up and see my two tributes looking at me confused and Blight looking a bit sick.

'What, I'm eating?' I say as I spit a bit of egg which I ate earlier on the table.

Blight who was not impressed, stated 'We need to know about what these tributes can do and how we can do to keep them alive?' The underlining tone in his voice says that we need to know what they can do and appraise them for it before they die. I roll my eyes at him and focus on the tributes in front of me. I look at them from head to toe, allowing myself a little time to analyse the way they may be killed in the arena. The girl about 15 was about 5.3, so short in the boy's case towering at about 6.2 and 17, hardly any muscle on both, more than likely from the richer side of district 7. I look at their faces, nothing special; the stylists will have a fun time trying to make this pair look good enough for sponsors.

'Doubt they will even make it past the bloodbath, what's the point of knowing what they can do?' as I resume to eat my toast.

Blight shakes his head at me, knowing that if they want my help they will need to impress me. 'Don't listen to her, she's always a bitch know matter who they are.'

I humph, and resume eating my breakfast knowing that today is going to be a long one before we reach the capitol.

About an hour later, I sat around the TV with Peeta and Katniss. Katniss still ablivious as to how much Peeta loves her, yet she still insists that it's just a crush. Yet thinking about those to another person comes to mind. No, Jo do not think of him, this isn't the time and place, and yet if we met in different circumstances would be of even talked let alone given each other the time of day. Ceaser Flickerman is on the TV talking about the upcoming hunger games and talking about the tributes and what do you know they are talking about Bloody and Brutal Cato, as the Capitol likes to now call him.

I scowl as I remember what happened last night, I cannot allow him to affect me this much.

I lift my feet up off the ground and set them on top of the coffee table with a bang which made the couple look at me in surprise.

'What? Not like I can say a word in this place, I just want this to be over and done with.'

'Jo, it hasn't even started yet, and we are all like that, I am so ready to go home and bake, that is when I feel happy besides...' Peeta trails off as Katniss moves forward to talk to me.

'It's about him isn't it?' she says as it's the most obvious question to answer in the world. Peeta just looks plain confused but holds his tongue as we talk.

'I can't, I cannot think like that, I… just need another distraction, you know? It's hard, hang on why in the world am I thinking like that. No, I don't need him at all. I can do fine on my own, I have in the past and I will in the future.' As I shut that conversation closed. She can't afford to know how Cato affects me and I have only met him once for about 20 seconds. This between me and Cato cannot work; At all.

After arriving at the capitol, I sit with all the other mentors bellow the city circle being prepped and polished for our tributes parade. I sit in front of a mirror which allowed me to see all the other mentors being prepped as well, except maybe my other friend Finnick Odair, who lives in the Capitol now as well, how would a girl put it… A playboy. He is forced into prostitution to all types of Capitol people, except only a select few of us know that he misses his district and the girl he loves with every fibre of his being like hell. Finnick notices me looking and sends me a seductive smile, where in return I roll my eyes.

I look down at what I'm wearing for tonight, a black dress with a sweetheart neckline showing my now formed assets, which is tight around my chest, from the hips to just below my knees is a sea of fabric which swishes every time I made a move. It was beautiful. Around my neck was a stunning piece of emerald which Emerald herself would be jealous of, shaped of a love heart. I guess my stylists want me to be edgy yet sweet with the studded high heels they gave me to elongate my tan legs.

'Victors can you please make your way upstairs to the viewing platform' a computer voice states.

I feel an arm wrap around mine, and I look towards my other victor, Blight, as we make our way up to the viewing platform, to see the reaction of the audience when the tributes come rolling in. I stumble a bit as I make my way to the front with Blight, not because of anxiousness of my tributes but a certain blonde haired tribute which can set my insides on fire with a simple smile.

* * *

_**IM not going to lie, im actually about to start the next chapter so fingers cross. **_

_**thank you.**_


End file.
